


Teddy Bears

by CrestfallenCrest27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this for Tumblr and decided to post it here, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Rivalry, may add more - Freeform, unsure yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: Vanoss and Ohm both bought a teddy bear for Delirious in hopes of winning his affection. It doesn't end like they wanted it to, however.





	Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I talked about Vanoss and Ohm passive aggressively fighting for Delirious' affection on Tumblr and it possibly ends with Poly! ship goodness and then one thing led to another and I wrote this small little drabble about it. I might add more to it if I ever feel up to it.

“…What’s with the teddy bear, Ohm?” Vanoss eyes the offending stuffed animal with a squint as Ohm hugs it tighter with a small smile on his lips.

“I don’t know what you mean, Vanoss.” Ohm looked everywhere but at Vanoss, as if searching for something… Or someone. And that alone sends Vanoss on high alert. 

Vanoss grips onto the small teddy bear he has hidden in his bag and glares daggers into the brown furred toy in Ohm’s arms, and for a moment, Ohm stares at Vanoss with confusion written on his features. His eyes are unreadable, due to the bandana wrapped around his eyes but the smirk that suddenly appears on his face says it all.

“What do you have in that bag, Vanoss?” Ohm challenges, grin growing wider as he pokes at the bag. Vanoss just as quickly snatches it away. 

“I don’t know what you mean! It’s none of your business.” He grumbles, looking towards the door. 

“It’s for Delirious, isn’t it?”

Vanoss snaps his head away from the door and squints at Ohm, who’s squinting back with a frown. They both tighten their grips on their respective bears and eye the other down for a moment. 

Finally, Vanoss pulls out the tiny stuffed animal, a dark brown bear with a bowtie and a top hat to match. He holds it out to Ohm with a proud smirk on his face. “I just wanted to get Delirious a present, that’s all. I know he likes smaller bears and he’s always been a sucker for teddy bears with clothes on them.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Ohm forces a smile, holding out his bear for Vanoss to see. “But he also likes bigger bears too, you know? He always says that they’re better to cuddle. And clothes always get in the way when you’re cuddling a stuffed animal.”

“Oh, how _thoughtful_ of you.” Vanoss forces out, eyeing the ugly bear for a moment before smiling down at Ohm. “I’m sure he’ll love it.” 

“Aw, thanks Vanoss.” Ohm smiles back, coldly. “I’m _sure_ he’ll love yours as well–”

The door opens and both Vanoss and Ohm jump to attention as their interest walks in with a milkshake in hand, followed closely by Cartoonz. Delirious and Cartoonz both freeze when they see Vanoss and Ohm holding out teddy bears to each other. For a moment, no one moves and then it clicks whenever Vanoss and Ohm realize just what this looks like. 

“Are we interruptin’ something?” Cartoonz finally asks, frowning slightly at the other two. 

Vanoss and Ohm quickly pull their bears back into their chests, faces flushed red as they struggled to explain. “Uh– no, we were just–” “No no, you’re not interrupting anything, we were–”

Delirious cut them off, stepping forward with lit up eyes. “Oh my god, they are beautiful! I’m so jealous…!” Vanoss and Ohm’s worried expressions lightened up quickly as they each took a step forward to offer the bears to Delirious, but the smaller quickly spun around to face Cartoonz with a wide grin. “Luke, we’re going back to the store! I gotta find those bears!” 

“Are you serious, I–” Before Cartoonz could insist that they didn’t have to, Delirious grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out, shouting back into the room at Vanoss and Ohm. 

“CONGRATULATIONS, YOU TWO! I’LL BE BACK LATER!” 

Vanoss and Ohm both panicked, blushing heavily as they tried to call after him. 

“Wait, Delirious, we’re not dating, we–”

“Delirious, no, these are supposed–”

The door slams shut, leaving Vanoss and Ohm behind, the end of their sentences trailing off along with it. 

“–wanted… to give these to you…”

“– be for you…” 

They stood in silence for a moment, trying to ignore the loud beating in their chests before they finally chanced a glance towards the other. They opened their mouths to say something but nothing came out. Finally, Vanoss shoved the bear back into his bag and hurried for the door. 

“I’m… gonna go catch up with him before he buys the bear at the store.” He mumbled, not waiting for an answer before he hurries out of the room, leaving Ohm behind. 

Ohm stares at the bear in his hands and at the door in front of him, hands shaking as he decided what to do. He knew Delirious wasn’t going to find this bear at the store since he had ordered it special so he would just have to give it to him later.

For now, he had other things to think about. 

Like why the fuck he couldn’t get Vanoss’ flushed face out of his fucking head.


End file.
